


Prompt #11

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #11June 19, 2020Genre: Contemporary / Young AdultPrompt: "Left! Go left! Your other left!"Source: Feeling Stuck? Try this....Prompt-A-Day / NanoWriMo Forum Board
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #11

"Left! Go left!" He screamed in my ear. "Your other left!"

I tapped on the controller quickly as I tilted it a hard right. George navigated like a broken compass on the best of days. Usually I translated what I heard better but his constant shrieking was throwing off today. I adjusted my headset so his screeching stopped piercing directly into my ear.

"Simmer down," I said. I dipped the joystick and the screen turned upside down. 

"How can you fly like that?" 

"Very carefully." I inched the controller and the screen angled slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Using the remaining turbo power, I jammed the lever down and jettisoned us upside down. The moonscape blurred and the enemy vessel tailing us was now in front of us. We were no longer the chased but the pursuer. 

"Do it, George," I said into the microphone. "Launch!"

On the screen, our missile blew up the enemy spaceship into smithereens. George howled in triumph and I grinned at him. He was fist pumping and mugging into the camera at me. He was the world's worst wing man but he was the most enthusiastic gaming buddy ever.


End file.
